Curiosity Killed The Friendship
by crazychrizzy
Summary: A friend of Joan dates Kevin, but she's not doing it for love!
1. A Love Affair

Curiosity Killed the Friendship

Chapter one- Tracey's 'love' for Kevin

Joan asks her friend Tracey, what she sees in her older brother Kevin, as he, is in a wheel chair and is rather emotionally vulnerable and she doesn't want her friend hurting his feelings, making him even more depressed than he'd been the past year. Tracey, said that she loves the way he finds purpose in life, working and playing basketball, eventhough he is disabled. Joan doesn't think that is a valid reason for loving her brother.

How right she is, she didn't know at that moment.

The actual reason Tracey wants to date Kevin, is because she is curious as to how he gets in and out off his chair and bed and if he is still able get it up. Also, she likes a guy that's vulnerable, which Kevin definitely is in more than one way.

Joan had seen the way that Kevin looked at Tracey whenever she came over to their house to study with her and knew he fancied her. Tracey is a radiant and very out going person, something Kevin used to be before the accident which paralyzed him. Maybe that's what attracts him in Tracey, her being what he used to be and would like to be once more someday. The frustrations that he was faceing not being able to play baseball or go out without worrying about obstacles in his path and girls passing him looks of pity instead of marvel, kept him in an almost permanently depressed and introvert mode.

Maybe she is wrong, if Tracey was to date Kevin maybe she could bring back a part of the old Kevin like his great sense of humor and radiant personality, which the Girardi's so missed since the accident . Joan would even welcome some of Kevin's arrogance which had so annoyed her before! Anything but the depressiveness and bitterness that now overshadowed his actual personality. Joan, recognizes her older brother's face, other than that it is as if someone else has taken possession of his body!

Against better judgement, Joan tells Tracey, that she may ask Kevin out as long as she promisses that she really does love him for who he is and will not hurt his feelings. Tracey swears that she does love him and doesn't dream of hurting his feelings.

What Joan doesn't see, is that Tracey has her fingers crossed on her left hand! However a childish sign, if Joan saw it, this would change her opinion about a relationship between Tracey and Kevin and even her friendship with Tracey for sure!

Helen and Luke are sitting at the kitchen table, when Joan and Tracey arrive to do some homework. Joan goes to her room, to set up the books and things, that they need for a Biology project they are working on.

Meanwhile, Tracey goes to Kevin's room and knockes softly on the door. He answers in a soft, yet grumpy voice, "who's there?" "It's Tracey, may I come in?" She hears a swooshing sound from behind the door, a few moments later it is opened. Kevin, looks at her, with a dumbfounded and a bit annoyed expression on his face. "What do you want?" He asks her suspiciously. Eventhough he fancies her he can't find anything nice to say or produce the slightest smile. Since the accident a bit more than a year earlier the feelings he has been able express are those of bitterness, self-pity, annoyance, anger and frustration. It is as if the good feelings parished along with the sensation in his lower body.

Tracey doesn't seem thrown off by his lack of joy to see her. She asks him once more if she may come in. Kevin answers by moving away from the door, leaving enough space for her to enter the gloomiest room she has ever seen. The blinds shut out all light and there are no pictures or posters on the wall to give the room a personal touch. The room is lit spookishly by a small bed-side table lamp only.

Tracey moves over to the bed and sits down "What do you want?" Kevin asks Tracey once more giving her a look over, his face emotionless.

Tracey is very determined, to go through with her carefully thought out plan to seduce Kevin. She produces a slightly shy smile, knowing that it will unweapon him, if anything will. Then she said "Kevin,...I don't know how...I...can't...(then her words came in a flow) stop thinking about you! Please will you go out with me!"

Kevin's first reaction, is to laugh in disbelief. "You wanna go out with me! If this is a joke, it's a very bad one!"

Tracey, produces another shy smile. "No, I mean it! It's not a joke! I just can't try to explain how strong my feelings for you are Kevin! Oh, how I hope, that you feel something for me too!"

Wow, Kevin thought, someone he likes, has actually fallen for him, wheel chair and all! Unbelievable! The way Tracey looked at him, the way she spoke he just couldn't but believe her. No one, could put on an act that good, right!

"Tracey, there are a lot of things I can't do anymore; like going for a swim in the sea, walk on the beach and going somewhere spontainiously if you can deal with these things and a lot more, which I can't come up with at the top of my head and me not being too cheerfull most of the time then I'll gladly go out with you, as I do like you too! If you can't handle what I just mentioned, then just say so right now and there'll be no harm done."

"Oh Kevin, I'm so glad you feel for me too! I can handle whatever obstacles we may come across, as long as you're by my side!" Tracey says with a big confident smile from ear to ear. She had come, seen and conquered Kevin's heart! First part of her plan is a success how proud she is of herself having put on such a perfect performance!

Tracey holds out her arms to embrace Kevin, whom reacts a bit hessitantly as things are moving a bit too fast for him. Yet he lets Tracey embrace him just the same afraid if he doesn't he will hurt her feelings. How ironic can things get!

Not wanting to intrude on their privacy Joan knocks on the door which is ajar, revealing nothing but a gloomy light at the back of the room. She hears Kevin's voice slightly merrier than normal asking who is at the door. Joan asks if Tracey is ready to join her for their Biology project. Tracey replies that she'll be there in a minute. Joan goes back to her room where Tracey and to Joan's joyous surprise Kevin join her shortly after. Joan notices that Tracey looks perfectly happy and Kevin's facial expression even seems less bitter than it has been! Joan is now convinced that she has done the right thing, letting Tracey ask Kevin out and expressing her true feelings for him.

Tracey and Joan finish the project in an hour and a half with some help from a slightly smiling Kevin, which is in love and is feeling better than he has for a long time.

Two Weeks Later:

Kevin and Tracey, are going to the movies. Only when he asks her does Tracey put his chair in the back of the station wagon. Kevin thinks this is due to the newness of it all, as he has no idea she was eying his every move curiously, the uselessness of his legs arrousing her, as he transferred himself from his wheel chair, to the driver's seat of his car.

Tracey, gets in the passenger seat and gives him a reassuring smile, her heart beating profusedly in her chest, as part two of her plan is coming together!

After parking in one of the reserved parking spaces in front of the movie theather Tracey gets Kevin's chair and put it in such a position, that he can get in it while she can observe him without him noticing it, as she is behind his chair, so called keeping it in place.

Half way through the movie, in the dimly lit theather, while everyone's eyes are turned to the screen, where an action packed movie is being shown, Tracey decides to move on to the next level of her plan. Her Heart pounding like crazy, she gropes between Kevin's legs. No reaction! That disappoints her as she expects something to move, she looks at Kevin's face which is turned to the screen, he is none the wiser as he really didn't feel her hand on his crotch! Wow, she has gotten away with this move! Only the reason why isn't to her liking as there really isn't any life down there!

As Kevin transferres into the driver's seat after the movie, Tracey doesn't look and put his chair emotionlessly in the back seat at his request.

On their way home, they each get a hamburger and a milkshake at a drive-in restaurant, which Kevin gladly pays for.

Gallantly Kevin brings Tracey home. Once in front of her house, Tracey bends over to Kevin, which smiles thinking she is gonna kiss him, instead, she whispers "You're a sucker for believing I'd fallen for you, as I only went out with you, to see how you do certain things and to see if certain parts of your body still works, I found out certain things don´ t! Having said that Tracey gave the astounded Kevin a develish smile and left the car without looking back.

Leaving Kevin in tears flabbergasted, hurt and dissillusioned.

Somehow in a daze his vision blured by tears Kevin is able to manouver his car the 4 blocks to his house. Emotionally and physically drained, he is unable to retract his chair from the back seat in order to leave the car. Frustrated by his helplessness along side all the other emotions he is experiencing after Tracey dumped him like that, tears continue to stream from his eyes. He doesn't know how long he has been sitting in front of his house before Joan knocks on the side window. Joan seeing her brother in such a bad state panicks and goes to get their father, which helps Kevin into his chair and into the house. It takes a while for Kevin to recover enough to tell his family what happened on his date with Tracey.

Joan is so mad that she confronts Tracey the next day at school, Tracey doesn't understand Joan's anger, as she thinks it was a great joke!

Helen and Will now really has reason to worry about Kevin´s state of mind. He wont speak to anyone and hardly eats anything at all, as he has sunken into an even deeper depression than before his date with Tracey. Helen and Will decide to have a serious talk with Tracey and her parents. Tracey, can´t be bothered about her devastating actions her parents on the other hand are deeply ashamed of their daughter. They decide that she needs proffesional help as this is far from normal and exceptable behavior.

A week later, Tracey is admitted to a clinic as a psychiatric pasient. Joan is glad that she doesn´t have to face Tracey at school, as she just couldn´t handle seeing her after what she has done to her brother,whom now suffers from a deep depression and is even more of an emotional wreck than when he heard he´d never walk again!

Joan, is wondering why God didn't warn her. Normally God showed up unannounced giving her signs and assignments to better people´s lives. Why not warn her about Tracey´s true intentions? What good would come of this? Someday Joan would find out!


	2. Rock Bottom

Curiosity Killed the Friendship

Chapter two- Rock Bottom

Tracey, had been admitted to a mental institution, following her actions, leading to Kevin's emotional destruction a week before. She felt no remorse and was still very pleased with herself. Her parents, decided to move away from Arcadia, as they couldn't bare to face the Girardis at the mall and passing their house every day to and from work, knowing, what emotional distress, their daughter Tracey, had called upon this family, which already had so much to endure.

Since he'd been dumped by Tracey and found out that she had played with his heart, in order to satisfy her own curiosity, about how his disability affected certain parts of his body and how his vulnerability and his leg's lifelessness aroused her, Kevin, hadn't been to work, nor to basketball practise. He just couldn't bring himself to it. Why, he could barely get out of bed in the morning, only doing so, after all the other family members, had been to his room to check on him. To asure themselves, that he was still alive, though barely so! His heart was still beating, but emotionally and physically he was a zombie. One day flowing into the next, without him taking notice and he couldn't care less, as he emotionally had hit an all time low, bottomless pit, or so it seemed. Last time he'd felt anything near this depressed, was when he had woken up in the hospital, after the accident and learned that he would never walk again. Back then, he'd thought that he'd hit rock bottom, now, he knew better!

Kevin, felt used, betrayed and humiliated by Tracey. Angry with himself, as he had let his guard down and had been stupid enough to think, that she really loved him. What in the world had he been thinking! He was a paraplegic, wheel chair bound and what could he ever offer a girl, that a 'normal' guy couldn't!

Kevin, now spent his days alone in his room, not wanting company, not even that of his family, which he knew cared deeply for him. He just wanted to be alone, with his hurt feelings, the greatest of all that of uselessness and self-pity, which had sunk in deep the past week. Why, was he even still alive? What use was he to anyone, including himself! His family, would have a lot less problems without him, financially. Their stress level would be reduced significantly, not having to worry about his gloominess and what kind of future he would have, if any! These thoughts, played in his mind, while he stared into space in his room, lit only by the bed-side table lamp.

Helen, was deeply worried about her oldest son's emotional well being. He had a glazed look in his eyes, mostly stared into space and kept to himself in his room. He hardly ate any of the meals, which the rest of the family brought to his room. As his emotional disstress, already overloaded his system, it left no room for hunger. Once more, Helen wanted the family to get counseling. She decided to talk it over with Will, once he got home from work that evening.

Joan, too was worried about her older brother. She hadn't ever seen him this depressed. Not even, when he had received the news at the hospital, that he was paralyzed and would never walk again! That's how hard, Tracey's wicked plan had mentally gotten a hold on her brother! She felt guilty too,as she'd okayed Tracey asking him out, believing her, when she said that she loved him and wouldn't hurt his feelings! Why, hadn't she seen through Tracey's facade? How gullible could a person get! If it would take back what had happened, Joan would gladly have kicked her shin! Sadly enough, that wouldn't turn back the clock and mend Kevin's emotional state of mind!

Friday, a week after Kevin's disasterous date with Joan's former friend Tracey, Joan went up to his room and knocked on the door. She waited a while without getting an answer. Worried, she opened the door, to find Kevin lying on his bed, motionless! Joan ran across the room, to his bed and started shaking his body vigorously! She stopped, when he let out a panic stricken cry, not knowing who was shaking him, or if the person was trying to harm him. Softly, she let the weight of his upper body, sink back onto the pillow for support. "Thank goodness you're alive!" Joan, exclaimed with a big sigh of relief. For a moment, she had thought her brother to be dead. Without thinking, Joan, then embraced Kevin, in a big hug. So happy, that he was still alive, she let her tears flow, as she continued to embrace him, kissing him all over his face and neck.

Somewhere along the road, Joan's highly emotional state, aroused something in Kevin's sub-conscious mind and he shed a few tears. Joan, held Kevin's head in her hands, looking him straight in the eye, her tears blurring her vision, yet, she saw a somewhat drugged look in his eyes. This was probably caused by the painkillers, which she knew he took to relieve his back pain. In an angry, yet relieved tone of voice, she scolded him for freightening her like that, lying motionless on the bed, having her believe, that he was dead!

"I wish I was dead! I was seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, when you decided to shake me back to reality!" Only then, did Joan, notice the empty medicine bottle on his bed-side table, which had contained his pain medication!

"Kevin, how many of these pills did you take! Answer me, dad gum you!" Joan yelled out hysterically. Once more gazing into his eyes, this time to catch a lie, if he should produce one.

"Oh don't worry Joan, there were only two left in the bottle. I took those this morning, to kill my back ache." Kevin replied weakly, without flinching. Joan, was relieved, as she believed, that he had told her the truth, about the amount of pills he'd taken. Still, she kept on looking into his eyes, searching for a sign, that he was fading on her, as his voice had been so alarmingly weak.

Helen, was cleaning up in the garage, hearing Joan's hysterical voice, ran up stairs and burst into Kevin's room. Finding the two oldest of her kids, gazing into eachother's tearfilled eyes, Helen embraced them both, realizing, that they were both okay. Tears filling her eyes in emotion, she told them how much she loved them. Joan said "I love you too mom!" Kevin's voice was weak, yet audiable, as he said "I love you both a lot!" At which they all three tightened the embrace. A few moments later, Helen, pulled herself out of the embrace, to take a good look at Kevin. O'boy, did he ever look weak, his face pale, cheeks hollow and even his upper body was limp, as he hardly had any energy left in him! Helen, told Kevin to stay put, while she fixed some soup for him, which he'd better eat, or his body would cave in on him!

While, Joan waited with Kevin, for their mom to bring up the soup, Luke and will, too entered the room. One by one, they gave Kevin, a warm and loving hug. Then they stood back and they both stared at him, stricken by his pale and weak appearance. Kevin, too weak to notice, just leaned his head back against the pillow. He only strirred, when Helen, returned with the cup of soup, already cooled down to drinking temperature and a straw, as she was afraid he'd otherwise spill the soup on himself and the bed sheets.

That Friday evening, Kevin's way to emotional recovery began. The love of his family, was slowly pulling him out of the bottomless pit he'd fallen into. He'd a long way yet to go, before he would even reach the mental and emotional state of mind, which he had before the affair with Tracey, but with the support of his great family, he'd get there, and most likely beyond that point too, one day!

In bed that evening, Joan, looked back on the day in retrospect and it dawned on her, why God, hadn't warned her about Tracey's true intentions, concerning Kevin. God knew, that this family, would get closer and stronger, as they faced yet another drama and conquered it, by supporting and loving one another, as much as they did!


	3. Soul Mates

Chapter 3- Soul Mates This chapter is dedicated to JBE.

It was a sunny day in May, some two odd months after the affair between Kevin and Tracey; Slowly, but surely, Kevin was returning to his 'normal' self, still depressed, though not so badly, as right after Tracey, had played so wickedly with his feelings. He was back to work and enjoying his basket ball practise, once more.

Joan and Grace were walking in the park, talking about the up-coming mid term exams and what a drag they were. Joan, got a touch of nostalgia as they neared the swing set and ran over to one of the swings and sat down, Grace followed her example.

Before they knew it, they were competing to see who could go the highest! Grace won! When they'd slowed down a bit, they counted to three and jumped ship, landing on all four in the sand. They laughed like a couple of sixth graders! Oh boy, did it ever feel good, letting themselves go like that, not caring who heard or saw them!

The two of them got back onto the swings and talked about Luke and Adam, while they swung gently back and forth, the wind whispering in their ears.

Deep in conversation, Grace and Joan, dind't see the mother and son, that took place on the swings to the right of them.

The mother and son, swung back and forth, looking at one another, smiling broadly, they hadn't a care in the world, or so it seemed. Things, aren't always what they seem.

Grace, glanced over to her right and saw the new comers and observed them. The boy, might be 7 or 8, judging by his statute. Looking at his eyes, which showed such wisdom and his serious expression, he might as well have been a grown man! This young boy, had been through a lot for a kid his age, that was obvious.

His mother, too had something serious about her, something painfull, that lay deep inside her, yet it could be seen in her eyes. This young woman wasn't as carefree, as one would think, if they just glanced at her.

Yet, here they both were swinging and smiling happily, enjoying the sun and the freedom they felt, with the wind embracing them.

As Grace's thoughts trailed off, Joan too saw the boy and the woman. "Rocky! What a nice surprise to see you two here!" Joan said, her voice joyous.

"Hi Joan! I got mom to come along! Who's your friend?" Rocky said seriously and walked over to Grace. "Rocky, this is Grace, Grace, this is Rocky, whom I babysat." Joan said, introducing the two of them. Rocky and Grace, stared at one another for a while, then Rocky sat down on the swing, that Joan had left dangling and they started talking.

Joan, feeling left out, had a seat on the swing next to Rocky's mom. Joan, asked her how she was doing. She was fine and was glad to meet her unexpectedly. Joan cast a glance at Rocky, which was an open book to his mother. "Joan, he isn't doing to well. His disease is winning the battle that his body has been fighting for so long. He's getting weaker. He knows that. It bothers me a lot more than him. He cheers me up! I feel so guilty. I'm his mom, I should be comforting him, not the other way around!

Crying, Joan says, "Oh my God! I don't want Rocky to die! He's so special! He has thought me so much; how to appriciate life itself, my friends, being healthy, having a caring and loving family. Why, telling Kevin about Rocky, and his disease, made him realize that he's not all that bad off being paralyzed, as he still has his health!" "I know Joan, I don't want him to die either. But it's still going to happen!" Rocky's mom said in a comforting voice, putting one hand on Joan's shoulder.

Grace, felt a connection between her and Rocky, that she'd never felt before, not even with Luke! This kid, had been there! He had experienced all life's hardships; pain, illness. Why, he was a kid and he was dying! Yet, he was so full of life, happiness and so filled with death, all at the same time! How, could all these things, be joined in one body? Especially in the body of a young kid! Grace, too was full of doom, but hey, she was a teenager, she had a right to be. But a kid!

Rocky, tells Grace, to lighten up. "I'm gonna be okay in a while. It won't be long now, berfore I die and then I'm okay. No more pain, no more breathing problems." Shocked, Grace, says: "How can you talk about dying? You're just a kid!

"Oh but Grace, I'm a dying kid. You see, I've got this disease that's killing me." Rocky replied seriously, looking Grace in the eyes.

"Oh my God! I thought life sucked, now I know for sure! Grace said sarcastically.

"Grace, It's nothing to be afraid of, death doesn't hurt, life does at times!" Rocky said calmly. Grace, just looked at Rocky and couldn't believe what he was saying. A kid more into death, than she was? That was unheard of! This kid, was taking his nearing death so lightly. This gave Grace, something to ponder about. Was her life as bad as she thought it was? Should she be living her life differently? As if he had just read her mind, Rocky said: "Grace, life sucks, but you're healthy, appriciate that and you'll be better off!" Wow, he sounded so grown up that Grace couldn't believe her ears. "Rocky, did you just say that?" Rocky, replies, by telling Grace snippily "You deaf? You burrie a bit of that rebel in you and swallow some pride and be real!"

Wow, Grace, thought, these words are coming from a kid! He's telling me to grab a life! What does he know about life? Thinking about what Rocky had just said ti her, Grace, realized he had actually lived more than she had and experienced more than she ahd. That was awfull. She was so ungratefull! Life had so much to offer, which she didn't take notice of, until Rocky, a young boy, pointed it out to her.

Rocky waved to his mom. She waved back and got up from the swing. "Joan, it was nice talking to you. Hope to see you soon!"

"Yeah, I hope to see you both again soon!" Joan, said slowly, giving Rocky a big hug, as she realized, it could be the last time that she saw him. She knew he was dying, though she wasn't willing to believe it.

"Bye Grace. Have a nice life!"

Holding hands, Rocky and his mom left Grace and Joan, by the swing set, Rocky turned his head towards them, showing a big smile and waved vigorously with his free hand.


	4. Battle of the Doomed

Chapter 4- Battle of the Doomed

Kevin, was sitting in his room; which was lit by his bed-side table and desk lamp, at his desk, working on an article for the paper he worked for, which had a two day dead-line. He was frustrated, as the article wasn't coming along, quite the way it should be, as he couldn't make sense of the sentences he was writing!

Without knocking, Grace, entered his room.

"Grace, ever heard of knocking before entering!" Kevin said sarcastically, looking up from his lap top.

"Hi to you too Kevin!" Grace said, grinning at him, pointing out his bad manners.

"Grace, Luke isn't here and I'm kinda busy!" Hinting, that she should leave his room.

"Oh, so now you're telling me to leave! I haven't even told you, why I'm here!" Grace said a bit annoyed.

"Maybe I don't wanna know! Ever thought of that!" Kevin's mean tone of voice, didn't have the effect on Grace, that he'd hoped. Therefor, he sent her an angry glance as well.

Grace, sent him a cool glance in return.

This, made Kevin, really mad. "Oh boy, you're certainly full of yourself! Now, leave my room!" He was now frustrated, as his anger didn't seem to throw Grace off, like it did the rest of the Girardis.

Kev, I'm not gonna leave, till I've said, what I wanna say!" Grace said persistently, looking at him for an reaction.

The reaction she got however, she couldn't have antisipated. Kevin, wheeled towards her and came to a stand still, 6 feet away from her, looked her straight in the eyes and said:

"What could you possibly wanna talk to me about? You wanna ask me out too! Like Tracey did huh! So you can have yourself a good laugh! Well, I'm not gonna fall for that!" Kevin said angrily, with a look of tremendous, deep pain in his eyes.

Despite of his anger and him not wanting her there, the cool, tough Grace, felt for Kevin at that moment, as his eyes, held such a look of utter sadness and emotional pain. Grace, had an urge to give him a hug, instead, she slowly moved a few feet closer to him. Not wanting to seem like a threat to him, she sat down on a chair. Having done so, Grace, noticed that Kevin didn't budge, though he did keep his hands, on his wheels and his eyes directed at her without blinking, not knowing what to expect from her.

Calmly, still focusing her eyes on his, Grace said: "Kev, I wanna talk about Joan." Having said that, Kevin's expression, turned into one of confusion.

"Joan, you wanna talk to me about Joan? Isn't Luke available?" Kevin asked, a bit surprised.

"Joan, is closer to you Kev." Grace said, still keeping eye contact, her voice calm and steady, as her tension was relieved, as she no loger detected anger in his voice.

"Oh yeah. How would you know?" Kevin, said a bit intriguingly, as he wasn't about to let his guard down, just yet.

Matter of factly, Grace said: "Because she tells me, she can talk to you about anything! Even things, which she can't talk to me about!" Passing Kevin an admiring glance she continues: "I wish, she'd look up to me, like she looks up to you!"

"Joan, looking up to me, that's a joke! That was long before we moved here!" Kevin said, glancing down at his legs, sarcasm sounding through in his voice.

"Okay, you think, 'cause you can't walk, Joan, doesn't look up to you anymore! Now, that's a laugh! Joan, admires your writing talent and follows most of the advice you give her. She's so proud that you're her older brother! I, should know, as all I, hear all day is Kevin this, Kevin that, most of it's darn positive too!"

Grace's words, had impact on him, as she could tell, that he had trouble holding back the tears.

Seemingly unmoved, Grace continued, her eyes fixed on his, her look, telling him, that she meant business, her voice strong, clear and persistent; "What I, wanna get through that thick skull of yours is, that she cares about you! She's darned scared, that you'll go ahead and kill yourself, as you're hiding in this gloomy room, playing horrific music and won't express your feelings, not even to her! Now, if you're planning anything of the sort, tell me! 'Cause I'll personally tie you to the bed, so you can't! As then, there'd be two funerals in this family. Yours and Joan's! So, what's it gonna be Kevin, none or two funerals!"

Grace, could see that her words, had hit a soft spot, somewhere inside of Kevin, as the tears were now running down his cheeks. She let him be, as she could tell, that he was thinking, as he leaned forward, his elbows, resting on his lap, his head, in his hands.

He had noticed, that Joan, still looked up to him, but hadn't accepted that, as he, wouldn't ever have looked up to some one like himself. Joan, telling Grace, how concerned she was about him, killing himself, moved him. The thought, had crossed his mind a billion times, the past year, yet, he was still among the living. Something or one, had stopped him, every time the plans got serious. The past few weeks, he had actually decided, that he did want to live, as he enjoyed his job and though at the moment, his body and mind weren't working together, it felt like they, might again sometime in the future.

Before he spoke, Kevin, sat up straight and looked at Grace, his vision blurred by the tears, that had not yet dried up. Speaking slowly and clearly, he said: "Umm, Grace. No funerals. I did make plans before. Now, I wanna live!"

"I'll only believe you, if we shake on it, as it's then a deal!" Grace said, looking very serious.

Without hesitating, Kevin, reached his hand out to Grace's and they shook to close their deal.

Grace, was relieved, as she wouldn't have to attend either's funeral.

Kevin was releived, as he now, realized hom much Joan, cared about him.

"Thanx Kev, you made the right choice. After talking to Rocky, I've grabbed a life and I'm glad I did! Now, it's your turn!"

"Rocky, changed you from doom itself, to the do-gooder infront of me! Wow, so miracles do exsist huh!" Kevin said semi surprised, semi teasingly.

"Yeah, he did! He's something else!" Grace said, with a faint smile, followed by a long sigh, as Rocky had passed away, almost two months earlier, just a few days after Grace, had spoken to him, on the swing set in the park, and he had changed her life for good!

"Kevin, thanx for listening to me, in the end! As you said you were busy, and I got my say, I'll let you be now." Grace said smiling at him.

"Sorry, for my outburst ealier. It had nothing to do with you, personally." Kevin said apolligetically, smiling back at Grace.

"I, didn't thinks so. Bye, Kev, take care!" Grace said seriously and left the room.

Joan. Was sitting in her brightly lit room, at her desk, tending to her history homework, when Grace entered, leavin the door ajar. Startled, Joan, looked up from her book.

"Oh it's you! Where were you? Certainly not with Luke, as he's staying at Friedman's for dinner!" Joan, inquired curiously.

"Actually, I had a quarell and talk with Kev!" Grace, informed Joan, calmly.

"Oh, no! You quarelled with Kevin! What did you, do that for! You know how unstable he is!" Joan, said frantically, in a high pitched voice, passing Grace a frustrated look.

As Grace, had left the door ajar, Kevin, entered the room, without either of the girls noticing.

"Joan, it's okay. Being dependent on a wheel chair for moverability, having a body, which doesn't function like it used to, not being able to do things I used to, having to face obstacles, which I can't over come and being used by Tracey, is not worth killing myself over, as I still have my health, a job I love, I play basket ball which I enjoy and I have a wonderfull family and a very special and caring little sister!" Kevin said, wheeling himself over to his dumbfounded sister. Joan, could tell that he meant it, as the look on his face was dead serious.

Her voice, cracking up a bit with emotion, Joan said: "Kevin, I was so scared, you'd kill yourself! I really love you, bro.!" Eyeing him from head to toe, she added: "All of you! You big fool!" Then she, broke into tears.

Joan, stretched out her arms to Kevin, which embraced her in a hug, her head on his left shoulder. Kevin, felt her tears, trickle down his neck, but didn't mind one bit. "I love you too Joan, too much to describe!" Kevin said, as he rubbed her shoulder tenderly.

That evening, Kevin, came to kiss Joan, goodnight. Telling her, that he was proud to be her brother.

"But how can you be proud of me, I'm a sub-defective, remember?" Joan asked seriously, as that was a word Kevin, had used to insult her ever since the accident.

"I am sorry 'bout that Joan! You're one awsome sister! How can you still love me and look up to me, the way I've hurt and freightened you with my bad mouth and ill temper, ever since that wretched accident! Kevin, looked down, blushing with shame.

Taking Kevin's left hand into her right, Joan rubbed it gently and spoke in an admiring tone of voice. "Kevin, whenever I got picked on, you stood up for me. That, was one of the few things, which didn't change after the accident. I really admire you for that! You could have left me, to fight my own battles, which I probably would have lost most of the times, but you didn't! You standing by me like that, means a lot to me! It also boosted my self-confidence. If you, thought I was worthy of protecting, then that must mean, that underneath all that anger and bitterness, you did care about me!"

"Oh Joan, I do care about you. As long as there's still life, left in this body, I'll continue to love and care for you! Now, we both better get some sleep, as we gotta get up early tomorrow!" With that Kevin, gave Joan, a gentle peck on her cheeck and did a 180 degree wheelie.

Laughing, Joan said, "Good night, you show off!"

Looking over his left shoulder, Kevin, smiled at Joan and left the room.


End file.
